Home Song J k Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: depois de todos os problemas que a vida lhe deu, ele se sentia em paz por ter tudo o que desejou, agora era hora de aproveitar


**Home.**

**Michael Bublé.**

Os minutos pareciam horas para Harry naquele dia, tudo que ele mais queria era ir para a casa dele com Gina, mas o tempo parecia correr ao contrario quando se quer algo.

-Professor Potter –Harry se vira para um garotinho, era um pouco irônico que ele tivesse virado professor, mas ele adorava aquilo.

-Sim Jean? –ele pergunta pacientemente.

-A sua varinha esta deixando umas faíscas estranhas saírem... –Harry olha para a varinha e arregala os olhos, tinha acontecido de novo.

-Classe dispensada –ele fala, logo ele vai ate a enfermaria, logo ele ouve ela falar.

-De novo meu amor? –Gina pergunta rindo.

**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home.**

-Você sabe que e difícil para mim isso –Harry fala com um sorriso maroto –Principalmente quando penso em você –mas logo ele ouve.

-Sr Potter, isso não são modos que você deve mostrar na minha enfermaria –Madame Pomfrey sorri par o casal –pelo menos usem um dos biombos para não afetarem os meus alunos com este amor todo –os dois se entreolham e riem.

**Maybe surronded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know.**

-Vai me contar como isso aconteceu? –Gina pergunta ao ver a mão dele, toda vez que ele se desconcentrava a magia dele liberava algum tipo de "aviso" e quase sempre era as faíscas na varinha.

-Eu te falei... Estava pensando em você –ele a beija rapidamente e sorri –Sra Potter –

-Fico feliz Sr Potter –ela conjura algumas bandagens e envolve a mão dele com alguma poção, ela se inclina e beija –Espero que esteja melhor –

-Esta sim –ele fala sedutor –Seus beijos são milagrosos –ela ri e depois o beija.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
**In each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that.**

Harry estava sentado em cima de uma árvore olhando para o lago, era um dia em que ele tinha tempo livre e ficava pensando em todo o tempo que ele passou em coma, ele poderia ver a todos a sua volta, era como estar preso em uma caixa de vidro, quando ele viu Gina, ele tentou de tudo para que ele a notasse, chegava a ser frustrante não poder beijá-la.

-Onde você esta? –ela pergunta subindo na árvore e se aconchegando no peito dele.

-Em você –ele olha diretamente nos olhos dela –Meus pensamentos sempre estão em você –ele se inclina e a beija.

**Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
I've got to go home.**

-ONDE ELE ESTA MIONE? –Gina gritava em plenos pulmões para a amiga, Harry tinha sumido logo depois do café da manhã.

-Gina... Se acalma... –Mione tentava falar devagar para a cunhada.

-Não enrola Mione –a ruiva falou brava, Hermione a puxa para uma sala e fala.

-Ele foi para a clareira com o Rony... Você sabe... Ele estava irritado com a declaração da Rita e quis deixar "um pouco" da raiva dele sair –Gina compreende e pergunta.

-O Rony foi com ele não e? –Hermione confirma e Gina deixa um suspiro sair, pelo menos o irmão dela ia conseguir trazer Harry de volta.

**Let me go home  
I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home.**

A noite, Rony aparece carregando Harry pelos ombros, ele parecia muito cansado, mas sorri para Gina quando ela foi levar Harry para a enfermaria.

-Vou matar aquela besoura velha –Gina fala com rancor.

-Deixa um pedaço para mim –Harry sussurra, Gina dá um fraco sorriso e fala.

-Vamos nos divertir juntos então –

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me.**

No dia seguinte, o Profeta diário mostrava uma foto de Rita Skeeter como uma besoura gigante, ao que falava, ela ia escondida verificar uma dica e acabou voltando para o jornal não podendo voltar ao normal, parecia que ela ia se transformar e acabou virando uma besoura gigante.

-Vocês são impossíveis –Hermione fala rindo ao ver o jornal.

-Ei... Onde esta a minha esposa? –Rony fala olhando para Hermione com umas sobrancelha elevada –Cadê aquela defensora das regras que acha que este tipo de coisa era abominável? –Hermione sorri para ele e fala.

-Roniquinho amor –ela o beija e o cabelo dele fica roxo –Eu também posso quebrar algumas regras de vez em quando –Rony não entende porque todos riam dele, mas ele estava mais e aproveitando o beijo.

**Another winter day has come  
and gone away  
And in Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home.**

Os dias foram se passando e todos os alunos estavam gostando do quarteto de professores, Rony como professore de vôo, era o preferido dos alunos por ensinar manobras difíceis, Hermione era professora de Transfiguração, e era um pouco rígida, mas adorava pregar algumas peças, Neville tinha deixado a academia de auror junto com Rony, mas agora ele estava onde queria, ensinando a todos a importância das plantas que ninguém contava, mas o preferido dos alunos er Harry, suas aulas sempre eram divertidas, e quase sempre ele mandava pelos alunos, recados de duelos para Neville, Rony e Mione.

-Potter –a voz de Rony veio da porta –Soube que você me desafiou para um duelo? –Harry sorri, era bom para os alunos verem um verdadeiro duelo.

-Foi Sim Weasley, vai me encarar? –Rony retira a varinha e fala.

-Quem ganhar paga a cerveja amanteigada –

-Fechado –e logo os dois começaram a lutar, mas eles sempre usavam feitiços que estavam sendo usados nas classes.

-EXPELLIARMUS –a varinha de Rony voa para a mão de Harry que ri –Parece que você me deve uma cerveja amanteigada Weasley –todos os alunos do segundo ano começaram a rir, aquilo era uma aula diferente.

**And I'm surrounded by  
A million people  
I Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know.**

-Oi amor –Harry abraça Gina pelas costas, como auxiliar da madame Pomfrey, ela estava sempre na enfermaria e Harry adorava fazer um vôo de fogo lá para beijar ela.

-Bobo... Você quase me assustou –ela sorri e o beija –Vai ser amanhã não e? –ele sorri e confirma, logo ele estaria ido para a casa e iria ver Tiago e Lílian de novo.

-Sei que não vivi muito tempo com eles... Mas eu sinto uma saudade enorme deles... –Gina ri e fala.

-Mas você faz vôo de fogo na creche todos os dias... E quando dá vai na casa do Sírius e da Bella ver eles –ele faz beicinho e fala.

-Mas não e suficiente –ela apenas ri dele.

**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home.**

No dia seguinte eles aparecem em casa e um garotinho de cabelos arrepiados negros e olhos castanhos cor de mel atrás de um par de óculos, e uma garotinha ruiva de olhos verdes esmeraldas correm ate os dois.

-PAPAI... MAMÃE –os dois se abraçam aos pais e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, Harry só pode sorrir para os filhos e a mulher que ele amava.

-Te amo –ele fala baixinho no ouvido dela.

-Eu também –ela sorri.

**Let me go home  
It all will be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home.**

Aquela noite, Harry dormia com Gina em seus braços com um sorriso, ele estava em casa, ele tinha sofrido a vida toda, primeiro com os parentes, depois com a fama, a perseguição de Voldemort, mas tudo agora era passado, ele tinha a mulher que ele amava, duas crianças lindas que conquistaram o coração dele, e mais algumas que poderiam vir, e um trabalho onde ele não era lembrado como o famoso Harry Potter, as pessoas não exigiam nada dele, para eles, ele era apenas Harry ou Professor Potter, ele aconchega Gina melhor em seus braços e beija a tempora dela, aquela era a vida que ele queria a casa onde ele tinha o refugio e o amor que ele desejou por toda a vida, embora ele nunca gostasse de contos de fadas, ele gostou da frase viveram felizes para sempre, e era o que ele ia fazer, viver feliz para sempre com a mulher que ele amava.

**Home (tradução)**

**Outro dia de verão  
Que vem e vai embora  
Em Paris ou em Roma  
Mas eu quero ir para casa**

Talvez esteja cercado de  
um milhão de pessoas e eu  
ainda me sinto sozinho  
Eu somente quero ir para casa  
Sinto sua falta você sabe

Eu continuo guardando as cartas que te escrevi  
a cada linha ou duas  
"Estou bem baby, como você está?"  
Bem, sei que deveria te enviá-las, mas sei que isto não é o bastante  
minhas palavras eram frias e vazias  
E você merece mais do que isto

Outro avião  
Outro lugar ensolarado  
Eu tenho sorte eu sei  
mas eu quero ir para casa  
tenho que ir para casa

Me deixa ir para casa  
Estou tão longe  
de onde você está  
Eu quero voltar para casa

Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa  
è como se estivesse fora  
Quando estavam indo tudo bem  
Eu sei apenas porque você não poderia  
vir para junto de mim  
Mas isto não era o seu sonho  
Mas você sempre acreditou em mim

Outro dia de inverno esta vindo  
e indo embora  
E mesmo em Paris ou Roma  
Eu quero ir para casa  
Me deixa ir para casa

Estou cercado por um milhão de pessoas  
Me sentindo sozinho  
Me deixa ir para casa  
Sinto sua falta você sabe

Me deixa ir para casa  
Eu tive minha chance  
Baby, estou feito  
Estou indo para casa

Me deixa ir para casa  
Ficará tudo bem  
Estarei em casa hoje a noite  
Estou voltando para casa.

Esta song vai para a minha linda... Chris (theblueberry) acho que e isso.rsrsr te adoro demais linda.. e uma ótima autora tambem... sem falar que a coitada esta com o pe machucado.. espero que cure logo meu anjo.. te adoro


End file.
